Something Broken, Hopefully Mended
by unknownknight95
Summary: Emily Fields has always suffered when it comes to love. She can never manage to be happy, especially since she has never been able to recover from her heartbreak at the age of 17. Will Emily's heart ever get the love it deserves? Or will she be left the sad fate of being lonely forever? read and find out. Also Review, if you want an update.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple years since the last time i was in love. I was 17, and i thought that it would never end. I was wrong. I now realize that nothing is forever. There wasnt a thing that i could do to keep my heart from breaking, and to keep my mind from going into an endless pit of misery. Since that time i've had nothing more than one night stands, and i was the one who left before the sun rose. I couldn't stand waiting, cuddling, and any notion similar to the feelings of love because i don't want to be hurting again. I don't want to feel the pain that comes along with falling in love, and then trying to stand back up. My friends would always tell me that it wasnt love, and that i was too young to know what real love feels like. But what does age matter? Who is to tell me that i wasnt in love? Just because we were in high school, and i was barely experienced in relationships, doesn't mean that we weren't completely and utterly head over heels for each other. My friends and I constantly battled because they saw me drinking away my misery every night, and killing myself physically and mentally because i was emotionally dead. I am still emotionally dead after all those years, and my everyone I've known has given up on me. They didn't understand. It was my fault. I was the one who was caught passed out in bed with someone else, with nothing more than a bra and boy shorts to cover me. It was stupid, and nothing happened, but all evidence apparent pointed towards me cheating. So yes, i am regretful that i was even caught in those compromising circumstance. But they don't get it. They don't understand what it feels like to live a life full of regret, especially a life with a broken heart. They weren't in love in high school. I haven't spoken to them since the day they asked me to make a choice. They said if i didn't pick up my attitude and make a change, they would leave, and i told them to leave. i didn't have an attitude. I didn't have anything against them. But i also didn't have the one thing i needed: my heart.

My name is Emily Fields and I am 25 years old. My life is spiraling out of control. I don't sleep, i don't eat, and i don't dream. But i do drink. I won't say I'm an alcoholic but i do enjoy my 10 shots of tequila every night, and thats a light night. But what can i say, I'm a bartender, and we get free shots on the job. When i do sleep, i usually leave my gucci shades on so the sunlight doesn't blind me in the morning and cause more of a headache than i already have. You can say that I'm wasting away, but i don't really care. I have no money, and the money i get from my job goes towards my alcohol and the cost of living. I do get a lot of tips, though. I use those on clothing and other necessities. I have no free time because when I'm not working at the bar I'm spending my time getting over a massive hangover from the night before. I didn't graduate from college, but i got close. Like i always say, close is close enough. I live at my moms house, but she passed a few years back. I feel alone, and empty.

2 weeks later…

Time has been moving slowly all day. i've mostly been slumped over the counter, playing with an empty shot glass. Sometimes i like to slide it back an forth on the counter, looking through the center, and seeing how distorted my view is, even though my view has been actually distorted for some time now. I was in my own world when someone rudely stops my shot glass mid slide.

"Hey!" i shout without looking up.

"Whats wrong, afraid I'm going steal your drink? don't worry theres nothing in it."

Shit. I don't want to look up because i know who will be waiting there when i do. I turn around so i won't have to meet her eyes because i know that raspy voice anywhere. I grab a rag and start wiping the counter, hoping she won't recognize me. I look a lot different than when i was 17, but i know i look similar enough that i could be easily recognizable. I'm hoping she forgot about me.

Without looking up i decide to be a good bartender,

"What can i get you?" i ask her while still wiping at the counter.

She puts her hand on mine to stop me from moving. I shut my eyes knowing what comes next. A chill runs through my spine and my breath is shaky.

"Em," she whispers. "Look at me"

I slowly lift my eyes, and there she is. We pause for a minute as we come to the realization that we are now both staring at whom we thought was the love of our life so many years ago. I finally find the strength to speak.

"Maya,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Maya," i breathe out timidly.

"Em, i think we need to talk," she says.

"Ok. We can talk, but my shift doesn't end for another 2 hours. Do you mind waiting?" i hope she says she can wait because i need her to know that i didn't cheat on her, so that it can help ease my mind.

she pauses for a moment, as if in deep thought before she nods her head in agreement. I tell her to take a seat at the bar while she waits, and i also make her a martini on the house.

The next two hours consisted of me stealing glances at Maya while attending to my other customers. Her eyes had been watching me intently the entire time, and i couldn't help but smile a little.

After my shift i decided to bring out a couple plates of tacos because i knew she was hungry, and i was starved. I hadn't had anything to drink since Maya arrived, and i realized my appetite for food had come back. I didn't want Maya to see me drunk, but i was starting to go through withdrawals. Before i brought out the tacos i downed a few shots of tequila to fill my need, but not enough that would be noticeable. When i got back to the table Maya was sitting at, she was on the phone, smiling, and laughing. I lowered my head and frowned a little. Its hard knowing that she can be fine and move on after all these year while I'm stuck wasting away in my own self pity. At least i know she is happy. After a few minutes she hangs up the phone.

"So what brings you here, back to Rosewood?" i ask her, curious as to why she is in my bar.

"well I was in the area for one of my art shows, and i decided i should catch up with old friends. I haven't been back here since high school, and i decided that now was a good time."

Friend. She just called me an old friend. I don't know what i should say, and my heart beating outside my ears doesn't help my case.

i open my mouth to speak, but before i can say anything, she continues.

"Listen Em, i know we didn't leave things in a good way, but i was hoping that you would attend my wedding in the fall."

My eyes were now wide and attentive with surprise. Fall was 2 weeks away. She will be getting married in 2 weeks, to a man, and i have to go, and watch the love of my life marry the love of her life. Then it hit me. How hadn't i noticed it before. The diamond ring was in plain sight on her finger, she had a mysterious glow, and she hadn't touched any of the martini i set out for her. I was suddenly hit with realization.

"Maya, are you pregnant?"

A/N sorry for the short chapter but it was necessary for what is to come next. Anyway, i hope you are like my story.


	3. Chapter 2 continued

Chapter 2 continued

"Maya, are you pregnant?"

she smiled and nods her head yes with tears in her eyes. I swallowed, not knowing that i was actually holding my breath, hoping she would say no. After a few seconds pass, I finally force a smile and try to look at her as sincerely as i could. I place my hand over hers and look into her eyes and say, "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you." She looks at me and smiles a silent thank you for my approval. I mean, i guess you can say i really am happy for her, but it just makes me feel a little disappointed that i will never get a chance with her again, and that my screw up in high school ruined what could've been my happy ending.

"Em, i think i should go. My fiance is probably waiting for me, wondering where i am."

"Oh yeah no worries, maybe we can catch up another day while you're in town. If not, i wish you the best and hopefully we can be friends."

"i'd like that," she smiles. We leaned in to hug each other, and i couldn't help but notice how much i missed the fire i felt when i touch her skin. I pulled away reluctantly because if i would've stayed any longer, i wouldn't have been able to let go. With one last smile i wave goodbye and watch her as she walks out the door.

The moment she walks out the door, the smile left my face and i immediately turn towards the bar. i put my head down on the wooden countertop and sat for 10 minutes to gather my thoughts. I need to make a change. If Maya could, why can't i? I need to become a better me, stop drinking, start working out again, and get my degree so i can have a chance at a real job instead of this. I didn't realize that Maya left me stuck in high school, but now it was time for me to grow up and be somebody. But before i leave my life as it is now, i need a damn drink.

The next day….

I've somehow managed to wake up in my bed. I can't help but notice the splitting headache i have, and the ache in my groin area. I groan. i don't remember having that much to drink last night, but i really don't remember anything. I turn in my bed and come face to face with another person.

"Ahhh shit! What are you doing in my room? and who are you?" i scream.

Who is this person, and omg, did i sleep with her? Im panicking, and pacing around my room.

"Calm down emily. You seemed really upset last night and I'm just here to cheer you up," she says.

"I don't remember anything from last night. What the hell happened?"

"Well, you were dancing on the bar, and let me tell ya, you really had the crowd going. But after about your 15th shot, you collapsed on the floor in tears. When you got up, i was the first one you saw, and, well, from there i think you can kind of assume what happened next," she said with a smile as she licked her lips.

I rub my forehead in frustration. "get out," i say calmly. She gives me a questioning look. "Get out!" I yell as i point to the door. She gets her clothes and hurries out. I slam the door and sink to the floor and bury my head in my hands. "How could i have let this happen" i sigh.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This past week i have really gotten my act together. I started swimming again, and i didn't realize how much i missed it until i hit the water for the first time. It was like i was flying. As soon as i submerged myself in the water my entire mind went blank, and i was on cloud 9. Ive always loved swimming, and i don't remember when or why i stopped. But whatever the reason, whatever the cause, I'm glad I'm getting back to it now because I'm starting to feel like the old Emily. Im starting to feel like the sweet, happy Emily that everyone knew before.

I also haven't had any alcohol since that last encounter with that random girl. So yes, I've been completely sober for about a week now. Ive cleared my head, and i can finally think straight. Theres nothing blocking my vision and i can admit to myself that i was an alcoholic. But i don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to be the town drunk, and yes, everyone would know of it because Rosewood is such a small town.

Without the alcohol clouding my mind, I've come to realize that i wasnt even taking care of my image. Im 25 years old, so shouldn't i be a little sexy? But i wasnt. Im not sexy because i was alway too drunk to give 2 shits about the way i looked. But thats going to change now. I have the clothing and the looks to be somebody gorgeous, and i think now i want to be that person. Before, i didn't respect myself. I didn't care about myself because i thought i didn't matter. I thought my presence wasnt important to anybody. But now I'm throwing all of my issues out the door, and becoming someone that children can admire.

I also haven't seen Maya since i last talked to her at the bar. I guess she has been really busy with wedding plans. She keeps me updated, and she has even asked me to be her maid of honor. I asked if that would be kind of weird, since I'm her ex. She told me that nobody at the wedding would know that, and that she couldn't think of a better person because I'm one of the only people that actually knows who she is and what she stands for. Hearing her say that made me so happy. I agreed. We are supposed to go shopping for dresses later today, but i don't know if she is going to make it with all the planning.

2 hours later…..

I hear the doorbell ring.

When i open it Maya is standing outside.

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we were going dress shopping today?"

"Oh, i thought since you didn't call me, you got caught up with something else. Ok i will get my things. "

We arrived at the dress shop within 10 minutes. While Maya was trying on dresses, i started to daydream about what it would be like if it were me trying on dresses, and about to be married to some handsome guy who i was in love with. I never thought i would end up lonely. I thought i would have been swept off of my feet by now, engaged, or in a very serious relationship. But I'm still left having one night stands with girls whose names i don't even know.

Im broken out of my thoughts when i see Maya emerge from the dressing room, wearing one of the most beautiful gowns i have ever seen. Its lace designs are so intricate, down the last detail. It has long sleeves, and it melds to Maya's body so perfectly. She looks absolutely radiant standing before me in that dress.

I didn't realize i was staring at her with my mouth open until she spoke.

"So, em, what do you think?"

i took another breath. "Maya. You look so beautiful. Your fiancé is a very lucky man," i say as she smiles.

"thanks Em"

Once everything was paid for, we start out in the car back to my house. "Beautiful" by Miguel and Mariah Carey is now playing on the radio and we cant help but to laugh and sing along. The song is so catchy. We are sitting at a stop light when Maya turns off the radio and looks at me.

"Em," she says. "Im really glad we can be friends and do things like this. I've really missed you."

i smile and look down so i can keep the tears from falling from my eyes.

When i look back up i scream in terror. "Maya!"

And everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

This past week i have really gotten my act together. I started swimming again, and i didn't realize how much i missed it until i hit the water for the first time. It was like i was flying. As soon as i submerged myself in the water my entire mind went blank, and i was on cloud 9. Ive always loved swimming, and i don't remember when or why i stopped. But whatever the reason, whatever the cause, I'm glad I'm getting back to it now because I'm starting to feel like the old Emily. Im starting to feel like the sweet, happy Emily that everyone knew before.

I also haven't had any alcohol since that last encounter with that random girl. So yes, I've been completely sober for about a week now. Ive cleared my head, and i can finally think straight. Theres nothing blocking my vision and i can admit to myself that i was an alcoholic. But i don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to be the town drunk, and yes, everyone would know of it because Rosewood is such a small town.

Without the alcohol clouding my mind, I've come to realize that i wasnt even taking care of my image. Im 25 years old, so shouldn't i be a little sexy? But i wasnt. Im not sexy because i was alway too drunk to give 2 shits about the way i looked. But thats going to change now. I have the clothing and the looks to be somebody gorgeous, and i think now i want to be that person. Before, i didn't respect myself. I didn't care about myself because i thought i didn't matter. I thought my presence wasnt important to anybody. But now I'm throwing all of my issues out the door, and becoming someone that children can admire.

I also haven't seen Maya since i last talked to her at the bar. I guess she has been really busy with wedding plans. She keeps me updated, and she has even asked me to be her maid of honor. I asked if that would be kind of weird, since I'm her ex. She told me that nobody at the wedding would know that, and that she couldn't think of a better person because I'm one of the only people that actually knows who she is and what she stands for. Hearing her say that made me so happy. I agreed. We are supposed to go shopping for dresses later today, but i don't know if she is going to make it with all the planning.

2 hours later…..

I hear the doorbell ring.

When i open it Maya is standing outside.

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we were going dress shopping today?"

"Oh, i thought since you didn't call me, you got caught up with something else. Ok i will get my things. "

We arrived at the dress shop within 10 minutes. While Maya was trying on dresses, i started to daydream about what it would be like if it were me trying on dresses, and about to be married to some handsome guy who i was in love with. I never thought i would end up lonely. I thought i would have been swept off of my feet by now, engaged, or in a very serious relationship. But I'm still left having one night stands with girls whose names i don't even know.

Im broken out of my thoughts when i see Maya emerge from the dressing room, wearing one of the most beautiful gowns i have ever seen. Its lace designs are so intricate, down the last detail. It has long sleeves, and it melds to Maya's body so perfectly. She looks absolutely radiant standing before me in that dress.

I didn't realize i was staring at her with my mouth open until she spoke.

"So, em, what do you think?"

i took another breath. "Maya. You look so beautiful. Your fiancé is a very lucky man," i say as she smiles.

"thanks Em"

Once everything was paid for, we start out in the car back to my house. "Beautiful" by Miguel and Mariah Carey is now playing on the radio and we cant help but to laugh and sing along. The song is so catchy. We are sitting at a stop light when Maya turns off the radio and looks at me.

"Em," she says. "Im really glad we can be friends and do things like this. I've really missed you."

i smile and look down so i can keep the tears from falling from my eyes.

When i look back up i scream in terror. "Maya!"

And everything goes black.

Chapter 4

I woke up in a hospital bed. The last thing i remember is the headlights of a truck coming straight towards our car. It was too close and we couldn't move out of the way. I instinctively put my arms around Maya, although i knew it would be very dangerous for me. When the car hit us, all i saw fire, and heard a very high pitched scream before my vision blurred and i passed out. I don't know if Maya is okay, but i need to find out.

I try to get out of the bed, but i can't move. Thats when i notice the cast around my arm, and the sling on my leg. I also have a bandage on my head. That might explain my throbbing headache. It doesn't feel that bad, though. Im used to waking up with a headache.

After a few minutes, a doctor came to check on me.

"how are you feeling today Emily?"

"Alright. I just have headache."

"Yeah, that might take a little while to heal," he says as he examines my forehead. "But you're very lucky to be alive. You've been out for a few days."

"wait a few days? what happened to the girl that was in the car with me?"

"well, um. She was in the direct line of fire, so she still has yet to wake up." I lower my head. "But," he continues. "When she does wake up, i believe she owes you her life. When we found you two, you were huddled over her, protecting her from the fire, even in your unconscious state. "

i look up at him and he smiles.

"Emily, do you think you could call whomever it is that she would contact in case of emergency? You are actually the only one on her emergency contact list," he says as he hands me her purse.

I nod, and he leaves the room. I start to rummage through her purse, looking for her cell phone when i find a folded piece of paper. I open it, wondering if it has anything on it that would help me contact her fiancé . As i open it, a picture falls out. It is a picture of me and her. Its our first kiss. I look at the paper, to find it only dated a year ago. Its a poem. A poem about me. I start to cry as i read through it. I didn't know i left her as heartbroken as i was, and this poem says it all. All the pain i caused, all the endless nights where we both thought of each other, but never had the courage to speak to one another. If i hadnt been caught in such a compromising position all of those years ago, we'd still be together, and thats what hurts the most. I clutch the poem and the picture close to my heart as i drift off into a deep sleep. Hopefully when i wake up, Maya is awake because i don't think i can live without her in my life.

_For Emily_

_Hand in hand, pinky fingers crossed, forever is a mere memory that ended in loss,_

_together we thought we could change the world. we thought our love would blind eyes _

_and leave those hypnotized who believed in the power of passion._

_passionate speech, passionate thoughts, the beatings of my heart have now ceased, they've stopped. _

_I feel as though its becoming harder and harder to breathe the air that flows through my veins and keeps me alive enough to see the world as it is and the world that i live. _

_Theres a difference. A difference between what of me remains and what of me you took without a second look to see if i was okay._

_Im only okay because what you took from me meant nothing to me. You took my weakness and i kept my strength, you took my pain but i kept my faith. _

_You took my love and left me with the thorns of your forgotten roses forcing a hole through my heart, tearing me apart until i used the strength and the faith that you left to heal the parts of me that were you that were never even real._

_Yes, my fire burns deep in the pit of my stomach, turning to ash whatever is left of me that believed i loved you. It wasn't love. it wasn't real, it was fast, and then it was over. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I was released from the hospital yesterday, but Maya still has yet to awaken from her coma. I have been sitting by her side ever since. I still had the poem and the picture, and I've read it over and over about a thousands times, but i still can't seem to understand why she had it, and why it was only dated a year ago.

I hear her start to stir. I quickly rush to her side and grab her hand to comfort her when she wakes up. After all, that is something a friend would do, right? Regardless, she needs somebody right now, and I'm the only one here.

"Jared?" she whispers. That must be her fiancé's name.

"No, Maya, its me…. Emily."

"Em," she smiles. "I need to tell you something. I….." her voice fades as she drifts off back to sleep.

"Its okay Maya, i will be here when you wake up," I say as I kiss her forehead, although I'm not completely sure what to expect when she does wake up again.

The next few days were about the same. Maya still hasn't woken up again, and I've tried contacting her fiance, but i keep getting his voice mail. Ive been here the entire time, only leaving for 10 minutes to change clothes and shower, but other than that, I've been by her side. Its been pretty dull, but I've had some time to reflect. I decided to read a few books while I'm waiting, and I've done a lot of thinking. My past is just what it is. Its my past and i can't change that, but i have a whole hell of a lot of a say in what happens in my future. My mom always told me that the future is in my hands, and i should do something i love. I shouldn't go the rest of my days working a job that i couldn't be passionate about. I only have one life to live and I'm tired of doing a shitty job of living it.

The next day….

I open my eyes only to realize i slobbed on my book while i was sleeping. Ew. Since when do i drool? I look around to see Maya staring at me, eating a bowl of yogurt. I smile and look at her through my low, sleepy eyes. I smooth my hair back a little, and she laughs at me.

"Good morning sleepy head," she says with her still signature smirk.

"Hey," i breathe out. "When did you wake up?"

"About 2 AM last night. I didn't want to wake you because i knew you were tired, and i doubted i was going to get any sleep. Ive caught up on sleep for the next week!" she says with a chuckle and i giggle along with her.

i walk over to her bed and lean down to give her a hug. "Im glad you're okay," i whisper in her ear. she smiles a silent thank you and looks up at me as i pull away.

"So, the doctors say that you saved my life. i think its safe to say that you're my guardian angel."

"I just thought quickly on my feet. You have far more to live for anyway," i smile.

"Em, listen…" she starts. "I…..-"

Just when she is about to speak, a man bursts through the door and runs to her side. I assume its Jared.

"Maya, oh my goodness, i am so glad you are okay. Ive been calling everywhere to find you for the past 2 weeks, and today i received a call saying that you've been in the hospital!" oh my. I can't believe he just bold face lied to her like that! i start to get angry and have a look of disapproval on my face.

"Thank you Jared. Im sorry i had you so worried," she smiles. "Jared, i would like you to meet Emily. Em, this is my fiance."

i stand and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Jared, i hope you can take good care of my best friend," I lie through my teeth and emphasize the "friend" as i glance at Maya. I make sure she knows something is off. With a final smile i leave and go back home. Maya will call me if she needs me.

Maya POV

"Hey Babe, im glad to see you're okay, but i have to get back to work. I will call you in a bit," Jared says as he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ok, bye sweetie," i try to say but he is already out of the door.

A few hours later a doctor comes in with a clipboard.

"Hi Ms. St. Germain. How are we feeling today?"

"A little better, but I feel kind of weak."

"Well, thats normal for someone in your state," he smiles. He walks over to close the door, and the room tenses.

"What wrong doctor?"

"Listen, Ms. St. Germain," he starts.

"Call me Maya," i interrupt.

"Okay, Maya. The caliber of your injuries were very serious due to the effects of the crash. We were able to heal most of the injuries due to the coma, but you've sustained quite a few bruises. There was, however, one casualty. I regret to inform you that you are no longer with child."

Suddenly my whole world starts spinning, and i can't breathe. I can't even feel the tears that are steadily streaming down my face. I can see my doctor's lips still moving, but i can't hear what he is saying. Some about things like this are common, early pregnancy, and something else. But one word he says stands out to me.

"Emily…."

I break out of my fog.

"emily," i whisper, a little too lowly to be audible.

"Im sorry miss, what did you say?" he asks.

"Emily.. You….You said something about Emily."

"Oh, i was just asking if there was somebody you could call during this hard time, and I'm certain Emily would be glad to come. She stayed by your side the entire time you've been in here."

I nod and tell him thanks.

Emily. She was here the whole time? emily. I need Emily. I have to call Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Emily POV

I wake up and glance at my clock. I groan, wondering who could be waking me up at 7 am. I get out of the bed and put my black silk robe on. I smooth my hair back a bit, and go to answer the door.

"what," i say, obviously a little irritated as i open the door.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," a voice says

I'm suddenly wide awake, and my eyes spring open fully in surprise.

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

"Um…Em…I kinda just need someone to talk to. Do you mind?"

"Oh of course, come on in." i step aside to let her in.

"have a seat, and make yourself at home," i say and watch her take a place on the couch I'm point to. I take a seat on the other side of the couch. I notice something is wrong. I can tell by the look on her face. She looks very upset.

"Maya, whats wrong?" i say as i place a hand on her shoulder,

She starts to cry and brings her hands to her face. I immediately pull her towards me into a warm embrace, and try to calm her down. I can feel her nails clinging to my sweater, holding on tight so that i won't let go, and i was going to let go. "Maya, I'm here for you for as long as you need me," i whisper into her ear. She pulls away and looks into my eyes, her eyes still watery and overflowing with tears. I gently wipe a tear off the side of her teeth and give her a small smile.

She finally stops crying and sniffles a little. "Em…." she says very quietly. i pull back completely, but still hold my hands in hers. "whats going on Maya?"

"I don't know what to do…"

"About what?"

"Jared…."

"Did something happen?"

Tears start flowing back down her cheeks, but she manages to contain herself. "I lost my baby.." she says in a voice so low i can barely hear her. before i am able to speak she says again, "i lost my baby," but this time louder and with a little more force. i wait so she can continue, and she does.

"You know, every time i think about it I still can't believe it. How is it that one minute i can have a human being growing inside of me, and the next minute that little boy or girl that i thought i would be taking care of, would love, could be gone in a split second. I would've been a great mother, and now i don't think i will ever get the chance to."

"what about Jared?" i ask

she chuckles in a mocking tone. "Jared never cared about me. He only asked me to marry him because he got me pregnant, and i think thats why i said yes. I thought that i could love him because of this kid that was growing inside of me, but now that there is nothing left between us, he will leave in a heartbeat. He wasn't even there when i was in the hospital. You were em, and my friend shouldn't be taking care of me over my own fiance. …...But you did…... And he didn't."

And thats when the tears begin to come back.

When her tears subside, She looks at me, and i can't help but notice how cute she looks with her puppy dog sad eyes. "Em, could you hold me today? no questions asked?" she asks me. I glance at the clock and notice how fast time has gone. It is now already 1 PM. We have been crying, and talking for almost 6 hours now.I look at her and i grab her hand and she looks confused. I let her know its okay with my eyes, and lead her to my bedroom. I pull back the sheets and let her climb in. I tuck her in and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. i climb in bed next to her. She turns towards me and begins to say thank you, but i stop her mid sentence. "No questions asked, no thank yous. okay?" she nods. I pull her close to me and she wraps her arms around me as she lays on my chest. After about 10 minutes of silent tears, i feel her completely relax, and i know she has now drifted off into a deep sleep. I hadn't felt how tired i was before until my eyelids start to close. I want to stay awake for her, but Before i know it, I fall asleep as well.

A/N this chapter kinda sucks but the next one will be better. Ive been kind of tired lately. Anyways, review review.


End file.
